Shots
by Specks52
Summary: Day 3 of Faberry Week, on tumblr. Drunk is the topic. It's a little drabble and I think you guys would enjoy this. Leave a comment please. :


**Okay guys this was written for Day 3 of Faberry Week, ****on tumblr. ****Drunk is the topic (Day 19 for my personal Faberry Month) this was short but fun to write. it's a little drabble and I think you guys would enjoy this.**

**Happy Reading, leave a comment please. :)**

**Shot 1**

Quinn was nervous as hell; she sat across from Rachel Berry her former 'enemy' for intents and purposes both revealing stuff about themselves no one else knew. Quinn and Rachel came to an arrangement earlier this week at school. Everyone else in Glee wanted them to be closer together and they weren't opposed to the idea so they decided that this weekend they would both get together and let loose a little. Their deal was they were going to lock themselves in Quinn's room with two bottles of tequila and get to know one another all weekend. No one else was supposed to know about this and anything they learned about one another stayed there.

"I hate roaches" Rachel said

"I can manage them, but not the flying ones those are deal breakers for me" Quinn replied as they both took a shot.

They decided that after every revelation they would take a shot that way they were equally drunk.

**Shot 4 **

"I hate Mr. Schue's vests" Quinn said

"I miss Ms. Holliday"

Quinn giggled at Rachel's usage of miss twice making Rachel to erupt in laughter as well.

They were closer to one another now all sense of nervousness disappearing.

**Shot 10**

"I have a crush on someone" Rachel admitted. Quinn's eyes opened wide and she smiled at Rachel. "Who is it?" she asked

"That isn't part of the game Quinn and you know it" Rachel said hitting Quinn's shoulder lightly.

"I kissed Santana on a dare" Quinn said

"Who would've thought, I thought you were a square Quinn Fabray"

"Yeah most people do, I think that's a general misconception. I've been forced into a religious atmosphere so I had to act the part but that isn't me, it never was. This is the point of this weekend isn't it; since my mom is gone for the weekend we're going to get to know one another better. And you can get to know the real me or whatever"

"Yeah that's what it's about"

**Shot 13**

"I would kiss you" Rachel slurred

Quinn looked at her or the three versions of her she had been seeing. "I'd kiss you too" she replied before blacking on her bedroom floor. Rachel giggled again then crawled up next to her and closed her eyes.

**The next day**

"Did we kiss?" Rachel asked a little perturbed

"I don't think so" Quinn replied closing her eyes. She crawled to her bed and put her pillow over her head. Rachel stayed on the floor before Quinn popped over the side of the bed.

"If you say your head doesn't hurt you're lying, get up here" she said

Rachel did as she was told leaving the remnants of lastnight on the floor.

"This is my first hangover" she said

"I'll comment on that a little later, when my head doesn't feel like it'll explode"

They both fell back to sleep without another word.

**That night**

"Should we drink again?" Quinn asked after they ate the take out they ordered. They had spent most of the day in Quinn's bed or bathroom sleeping or puking respectively and were now in a fixed state to eat something.

"We just got over the hangover and you wanna get drunk again?" Rachel asked a little shocked.

"Don't think of it that way, think of it as us loosening up. We have a bottle and a quarter to go and we don't have to get through it all now. There's always next weekend" Quinn suggested

"You want to hang out with me again?"

"Are you kidding? After some of the stuff we told each other I kinda don't have a choice here, besides you a good person to get drunk with you don't talk as much and you say things like you want to kiss me"

Rachel blushed and ducked her head.

"Hey it's okay you know I kinda want to kiss you too but the alcohol makes me less nervous so maybe if I'm a little less sober I could get the courage to put my lips on yours and feel how amazing yours are on mine"

Rachel beamed a little. "Let's drink then"

**Enough shots down the road that they are both drunk enough to start kissing.**

Quinn pulled Rachel down on her kissing her deeply. They were both feeling the buzz of the tequila but still not drinking as much as they had lastnight. Rachel had her knee at the apex of Quinn's thighs making her moan loudly.

"This feels really good" Quinn said wrapping her feet around Rachel as their kisses became sloppier by the second and Rachel bit Quinn's ear. Quinn laughed at the feeling of Rachel between her legs making her stop.

"What?" Rachel asked

"Nothing, just - "

She continued laughing and Rachel pulled away. "Rach, seriously it's the alcohol, it makes me all giggly and girly" she said

"This is the opposite of a turn on" Rachel said leaning back onto her feet.

"Maybe we should just drink some more" Quinn suggested "then back to the kissing"

"Yeah sure then back to the kissing" Rachel slurred a little downing a mouth full of tequila straight from the bottle.


End file.
